Nicholas D. Amduscias (Devil's Rising)/Peerage
The peerage of Nicholas D. Amduscias consists of fourteen powerful reincarnated devils from different worlds, affiliation, and races. All of the member's overall powers are at the level of top-tier ultimate-class devils ti almost satan-class devils. They were found by Nicholas himself during his travels from Two worlds of Aussengraht & Oustergraht. They are also the members of infamous, independent criminal team, "Varia Criminale", who acts as anti-villain/antagonists through the series of Devil's Rising. Their King, Nicholas D. Amduscias is wanted by the both worlds for their various reasons of crimes and punishments for his acts. Overview Lead by the heir of Amduscias Clan and descendant of Satan, the fourteen devils under Nicholas's leadership are powerful beings from other worlds, affiliation, and races. Nicholas gathered them in many varied situations and twist of fates, which some were offered as a...rewards from different affiliations where Nicholas "negotiated" with (in his case, it was mix of trolling & blackmailing), some were try to kill Nicholas for his enormous rewards, some were found in a miserable state, and some were offered in protection and dignified lives as long as they stay loyal to their King and Boss. Despite their immensely-skilled abilities, all of them are extremely inferior to their King, who is considered as "Strongest Monster" amongst the group. Some treats Nicholas with deep respect, while others mostly girls have gained affections for his charismatic, kind, and loyal personality. Sirzechs noted that their relationship is half as deep as of a Gremory's. All of them wear their own variations of the clothed designs, but main features are remained where they had the emblem of Varia Criminal, and holding their Rings of Amduscias. Nicholas D. Amduscias's Peerage is noted to be one of the strongest from the Underworld, because it is mostly made of powerful beings that had gathered from Two Worlds of Aussengraht & Oustergraht. His peerage is also noted to be one of the strongest of the Generation of Neo-Devils, as noted by Diehauser Belial that if Nicholas and his peerage would to enter the official Rating Game, he would be in the top 3 ranks with no time spared. Members (WIP - Work in Progress) The Peerage is lead by Nicholas D. Amduscias, and consists in 1 King, 1 Queen, 2 bishops, 2 knights, 2 rooks and 7 pawn (1 Mutation, 6 pawns worth 1 each), making it total of 15. All of his servants were reincarnated with Unused Evil Pieces and Mutation Pieces (6 totals). Some people like Vali Team and other people encountered with Nicholas were offered, but rejected for their own reasons. Nicholas D. Amduscias (King) Heir of the Amduscias Clan and descendant of Satan, Nicholas is a calm, kind, and charismatic young man born from the noble clan of Amduscias. However, due to ingenious scheme planned out by Rizevim Livan Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer, he was casted out of the Underworld at the young age of seven and ended up in the world of the Aussengraht due to dimensional distortion. From then, he lived in the Aussegraht for 8 years, completing his training in the art of combat and head back to his own world to find Rizevim. As he found the perpetrator, he fell into a another, traumatic trap, causing his wrath to turn worse and reducing the capital city of Lucifaad, into ruined wasteland. Ever since the incident, he became the most wanted criminal since then, escaping from both world's authorities after several years of traveling. During his travels, he started to gather strong allies to be part of his peerage and team to fight against Rizevim. His inherit abilities are Flames of Will & Wrath from his father's side and the Voidchrome, the ability to govern and suppress all forms of life from his mother's side. Currently, he's traveling the Two Worlds to clear his Clan's name and finish Rizevim himself. (Former Pureblooded-Devil, Half-Necrolize/Half-Pureblooded Devil, Sky Ring of Amduscias) Marilyn A. Mercury (Queen, Mutation) Coming from a family line of prodigal magicians, Marilyn was raised in the capital city of Alvarez Empire, the Country of Magic & Science at the world of Aussengraht. She was the eldest daughter out of three sisters, who inherited her mother's magic prowess and unknown father's hidden, innate talents. Without father, she and her siblings were raised by her mother, who was a famous magician within the empire and raised in the strict, but kind family environment. Growing up, she became a prodigal Magician, with granting the 9th seat of Spriggan 13, elite guards under the order of Emperor Spriggan in the Alvarez Empire. Due to her incredible prowess over magic & sorcery, she earns several nicknames such as "The Scarlet Magician" or "Grand Magister Nine". She was also given the epithet within the Alvarez Empire, which it was "Hybrid Theory", stemming from her use of eight different Dragon Slaying Lacrima. Seeing her potential as his queen, Nicholas manage to "persuade" Spriggan to give her as part of his...rewards. A headstrong, strong-willed, and fiery young woman, she met Nicholas under both Emperor Spriggan's order and twist of fate, and later became a Reincarnated Devil. Despite her personality, she respects his King for his intelligence, and later slowly gaining affection towards him. Her specialities are eight elemental dragon slayer magic and sorcery. (Former Human Magician, Mutation Piece. Earth Ring of Amduscias) Kruger Wesenhauer (Rook) Coming from a parent of famous pureblooded-werewolf and human magician, Kruger was a kind, gentle child who grew up with his family in the mountain regions between Alvarez Empire and Baharuths Empire, learning their inherited abilities. One day, soldiers from the Baharuths Empire came to eliminate the family, where the parents refuse to answer their emperor's offers to become his people. Overwhelmed by the soldiers, Kruger's parents used up last of their strengths to save their child, in exchange for their lives. Tormented by the traumatic events he faced, he later grows up under the alias of "The Crimson Wolf", living his days as bounty hunter who was infamous for his cold, arrogant, and savage-like temperamental personality. He met Nicholas, who was in the contract of protecting a corrupted lord in a remote city. After in a intense battle between he and Nicholas, he took interests in Kruger, and offered to become his peerage. He accepted the offer, and warned him that he'll be watching him closely and see how he is different from the people he have met. As a half-werewolf/human magician hybrid, Kruger possesses great physical strength, speed, and endurance and can transform into a violet-blue colored werewolf at will. He also possesses magic prowess from her mother's side. (Former Werewolf/Human Magician Hybrid. Lightning Ring of Amduscias) Son Tenkai (Rook, Mutation) Coming as a member of Sun Wukong's clan and being the direct son of the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha and a famous marital artist who is considered as sage in her era, Tenkai comes from the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit like his ancestral father. He was given the title of the Monkey King at some point before the series started, but decided to leave to his relative, Bikou and left the mountain to travel the world in search of strong opponents. Later on, he becomes a member and peerage of Nicholas D. Amduscias after a intense battle between the two. As the direct son of Sun Wukong, Tenkai possesses immense physical strength, speed, and endurance from his heritage and training he received from his ancestral father. He possess prowess from her father's side with wind, water, and lighting spells & sorcery, and expert-mastery of Senjutsu & Youjutsu. He is also immensely-skilled martial artist from his mother's side. (Former Human/Monkey-Youkai Hybrid, Mutation Piece. Mountain Ring of Amduscias) Raven D. Lucille (Knight, Mutation) Raven was born from a parent of member of the Lucille family, a group of Knights who are the descendant of the 'Strongest Knight' Sir Lancelot within the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian Legend, and the son of Jupiter, one of the Three Great Ultimate-Class Grim Reapers of the Underworld alongside Orcus and Pluto. After giving birth to Raven, his mother died from childbirth for his inherited abilities of Dark Cloud, a dark miasma that is both strong and poisonous for any beings to be contacted. Ever since then, he was raised in the Pendragon house, located in London, England. He's also the childhood friend of Arthur and Le Fay Pendragon who alongside grown up since they were kids. Due to his heritage as Grim-Reaper, he was isolated and persecuted by both people from Lucille and Pendragon House for tainted their ancestor's blood with supernatural beings. Later on, he met then with Cao Cao, who saw his potential in him and recruit him into the Hero Faction, and later on partnered with Jeanne who was the exact opposite of his personality. During his mission with Jeanne, he met Nicholas, who was in the Oustergraht to search his potential peerage members. After in a battle between Nicholas and them, he was offered along with Jeanne to become his peerage. They accepted the offer, and he'll be watching him closely and see how his life is worth something. As a descendant of Sir Lancelot and Ultimate-Class Grim-Reaper hybrid, Raven possesses great physical strength, speed, and endurance as both master swordsman and master scythe wielder. He's also the possessor of the Holy Knight Sword, Aronodight, which it said to rival the Durandal, and second strongest holy sword before Holy King Sword, Caliburn. (Former Human Exorcist/Grim-Reaper Hybrid, Mutation Piece. Cloud Ring of Amduscias) Jeanne Felicienne (Knight) At some point in the story, she meet Cao Cao, a descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era, Leader of the Hero-Faction of Khaos Brigade and wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. He offered to Jeanne to join the Hero Faction since now she knows the truth about her family and church's act where they erased her memories and existence. With no choice, she joined the Hero Faction and partnered with Raven, who was the descendant of Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Tables in the Arthurian legend and son of Jupiter, a Ultimate Class Grim-Reaper. After a year, She was later sent along with Raven to spy on Nicholas D. Amduscias, who was in the Oustergraht (Highschool DxD world) at the time, which later on, he invited them to join Nicholas's group and his Peerage. As a prominent Exorcist of the Catholic Church, Jeanne possesses physical strength, speed, and endurance that surpasses normal human margin. She's also the possessor of the Sacred Gear, Blade Blacksmith, which it allows her to create holy swords. (Former Human Exorcist. Rain Ring of Amduscias) Hyoudou Hajime (Bishop, Mutation) At some point in the story, Hajime awakened his hidden power, The lost Longinus Sacred Gear, Heaven's Eye when he was in the Kyoto. Sensing his awakening, the Shinto-Faction and Kyoto-Faction Youkai's leaders came to him, explaining that supernatural world exists and co-existed along with humanity in hiding. Since then, he acknowledged his situation, and began trained in the art of Ninjutsu, where he was a natural prodigy. After his training was complete, he meet in Cao Cao, a descendant of Cao Cao and wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus in his younger days. He was offered to join the Hero Faction since now he knows the truth about his lost Longinus Geari, but refused in the process which Cao Cao commented that he will join the Hero Faction one way or the other and disappears from his sight. After several years, under sad and hard circumstances he faced, Nicholas D. Amduscias, who was in the Oustergraht (Highschool DxD world) at the time, he invited them to join Nicholas's group and his Peerage in order to both protect the ones he loved and live the dignifying life he deserved. As a natural prodigy of Ninjutsu, Hajime possesses immense chakra prowess, enhanced strength, speed, and endurance that surpasses normal human margin. He's also the possessor of the lost Longinus Sacred Gear, Heaven's Sight, which it allows him to tap into the flow of the life and spiritual force of the world, and gaining access to the abilities known as Six Path's Vision. (Former Human Ninja/Exorcist, Mutation Piece. Forest Ring of Amduscias) Keikain Rinko (Bishop) TBA Zaryusha Shazuru (Pawn, Mutation) TBA Mei Xiaolong (Pawn x2) TBA Nikolai J. Crosswood (Pawn) TBA Leon J. Crosswood (Pawn) TBA Kurumu Evergreen (Pawn) TBA Yurie Velveting Corvus (Pawn) TBA Frey R. Marionette (Pawn) Frey was originally human who lived in the remote village of the unknown country's border, where her village were one of the famous mechanic mages who're able to construct a automated-doll, a race of mechanical beings which possess souls inside their bodies. However, during the invasion from the Baharuths Empire, her village, parents, and she met a tragic fate, which caused their lives. Amongst the dead villagers, she was the only one to survive, but critically damaging her body to the borderlines of life and death. As one of the only survivors who knew the process of automated-doll constructions, she was surgically replaced by the Baharuths Empire's researchers, which replaced her internal organs and limbs with biological cybernetic parts and later turning into a battle-orientated Automated Doll, forcibly serving the empire who destroyed her life. She was the bodyguard of the castle lord in the border, where Nicholas and his gang met one another. After the battle took place, she was broken free of the empire's control, and later offered by Nicholas to become his peerage or family to once more teach her what it's like being a human. As a automated-doll, Frey possesses enhanced physical strength, speed, and endurance from her automated-doll parts. She also possess gravity magic prowess from her mother's side. (Former Human, Former Automaton. Ice/Glacier Ring of Amduscias)Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Varia Criminale Category:DxDchoi101